<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Deadly Sins by Aglarien7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951357">7 Deadly Sins</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7'>Aglarien7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Libertines</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Seven Deadly Sins</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:41:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,602</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951357</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aglarien7/pseuds/Aglarien7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>七宗罪</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Carl Barat/Pete Doherty</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>7 Deadly Sins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*虚构同人</p><p>*Peter/Carl</p><p> </p><p>傲慢</p><p>酒会上来去的人们像窃窃私语的乌云。Pete在路过一滩打泼了的葡萄酒时踩滑了一下，扶了一把身边的椅子才勉强站稳，坐在椅子上的绅士怀疑地回头看。操着拉美口音的侍者急匆匆地冲过来，一迭声地道歉。Pete一直盯着侍者好看的棕色卷发看，然而，直到侍者跪下去擦地之前，他们的眼神也从未交汇。Pete明白，在这座城市里，不，在这座剧院里，有无数这样的人，领着不比救济金高多少的工资，像笼中踩轮子的白鼠，将自己的青春空掷在重复劳作、受气和永远填不平的账单上……他怜悯他们。</p><p>可这不是他要找的人。Pete继续大步向前，房间尽头，有另一个端着金色盘子，盘子上放了一堆茶具的侍者，那人的个儿不高，稍微有点含着肩，后颈的皮肤苍白，制服翻领的遮掩下，隐约可见一道狭长的烧伤，在肩膀上延伸出来，他微卷的黑发，在脑后松松地扎了个马尾辫，不算很酷，反倒有些滑稽。没有人对他多看一眼，他正站在桌子边缘，犹豫要跟绅士们怎么开口，提醒他们自己要换一套新的茶具上去，开口似乎对他来说是特别艰难的事。</p><p>Pete志得意满，把手插在自己空空如也的口袋里，摇摇晃晃地走上前，微笑着轻轻拽了拽那个人的辫子。</p><p>“诶……”那个人错愕地转头，看到他的脸之后，蓝眼睛瞪得更大，“你怎么来了？”</p><p>Pete望着他的朋友，微微濡湿的刘海，遮住这人一半的眼睛，柔和的脸颊边有一缕卷发很可爱地垂下来，那身服务生的制服压不住这个人总忍不住微微抬起下巴的骄傲神气，Pete知道这个人了解许许多多他所不知道的事，这就是为什么他觉得他们可以——他们两人对抗全世界——</p><p>“Carl，你在这里干什么！”Pete大声说，“你看不出来这些人都是婊子吗？我们应该写歌！一起写歌！”</p><p>所有人都瞪大了眼，看着他们，Pete骄傲地扬着头，向Carl伸出手，仿佛他们已经是大明星，而所有其它人都是来看他们演出的观众。Carl眼里的神情在巨大的惊恐和巨大的狂喜之间来回往复。</p><p>愚蠢的邀请。会害Carl失去工作。</p><p>Carl握住了Pete的手。</p><p> </p><p>嫉妒</p><p>Pete在厨房喝着茶，听着隔壁房间里女孩细不可闻的轻笑声，他恶狠狠地把另一块方糖加进茶杯，这个月新买的早餐茶总是太苦，他用勺子在已经不太热的茶里搅着方糖，方糖和杯壁碰撞，发出清脆的响声。</p><p>他最终放弃了，把融了一半的方糖和那杯茶放下，对着厨房的墙面呲牙咧嘴了十秒钟，算是调整表情。</p><p>然后他大步走过厨房，客厅，走廊，走到Carl的卧室里，没有敲门。Pete朝Carl露出大大的微笑。</p><p>“嗨，Pete？”Carl有点惊讶，更有点防备地问，他揽着自己的女朋友，他俩一起盖着被子，看起来他俩下面什么都没穿。</p><p>“我想到一个新的办法，可以弄点钱来！”Pete宣布，他像孩子一样欢呼、大喊，蹦到床上——蹦到床脚。女孩瑟缩了一下，Carl迟疑地看着他。Pete挥着胳膊，笑着，再往里坐了一点儿。</p><p>“帕斯顿那群人最近在为了艺术节举办诗歌朗诵——噢，我倒不是说去念诗，那帮人太喜欢自我沉醉了，除了小圈子里的诗之外什么都不认，但我想，我们可以自告奋勇去给他们做钢琴伴奏。”Pete滔滔不绝地开始讲他的赚钱计划，包括如何伪造钢琴学位证书。他不会弹钢琴，Carl也不会，但这都不是问题，装装样子就能有一笔挥霍大半月的钱呢，确实是个好计划，Carl越来越专注地听着。Pete刻意只对Carl说话，可怜的女孩儿在一边坐着，困惑，愤怒又焦虑。</p><p>“……我们一定能够大赚一笔，兄弟！”Pete总结道，激动地抱住了Carl的头，他略微迟疑了一秒，只吻在Carl的额头上。</p><p>Carl对他微笑。</p><p>Pete跳下床，宣称自己要出门去工作，目的已经达到，他应当适度退让。实际上Carl知道他要去干什么工作——去地下酒吧兜售那些掺了杂质的药丸罢了，但Carl也没有当面讲出来，不想吓到他的女朋友，他们有许多共同的，见不得光的东西，Pete夸口说要帮他俩带两瓶啤酒回来。</p><p>Pete转身离开，掩上门的时候，他听到那个女孩说“Carl！”，带着说不清道不明的情绪。</p><p> </p><p>暴怒</p><p>他，怎，么，敢。</p><p>Pete坐在街边的长椅上，一只手暗暗握成拳，愤怒在他的血液里流淌，海洛因在他的血液里流淌，他分不清这两者。</p><p>Carl一直想要一个属于自己的家，不是吗？不是跟Pete共同的家，是属于他自己的，他亲口说的——还有那些跟他有血缘关系的人，以及他的伴侣，甚至还有未来的孩子。那就是他的愿望，他的愿望不是跟Pete在一起。为此他搬出了Albion Rooms，为此他买了新的地方，打电话给Pete说：“我觉得我们分开住对我俩来说都好。冷静一点，你懂的吧？”好——Pete甚至允许他把NME的奖杯带走，把他们所有的小样，CD和奖杯都带去了新家。“要记得我啊。”Pete当时可怜兮兮地说。Carl只觉得他又在卖惨。</p><p>随便吧，Pete不是指要作为乐队成员让Carl记得他，而是要Carl记得在生活里有他这么个人。他必须记得，否则Pete就杀了他。</p><p>但是，大概，Carl看中的是他们共同赢来的一切，是随之而来的上电视、名流趴和疯狂的乐迷，而不打算花多少精力记得他。</p><p>这个念头现在在Pete脑子里盘旋，几乎快把Pete逼疯了。他怎么敢。Pete想，难道我不该永远是你最信任、最记挂的人？然而事实是，你把那些奖杯和demo锁在一扇我进不去的门后面，自己带着我们的乐队去了日本，接受所有掌声与欢呼……你一秒钟都不会再想起我。难道过去不是我们一无所有，只剩下彼此吗？</p><p>被背叛的愤怒让Pete双手发抖，他在药物的作用下，看不清人行道的砖石，更加可怕，更充满阴影的想法继续浮现。Pete要把失去的东西夺回来，藏在那扇门之后的东西，曾经属于他们的东西，然后他要夺走门后的Carl，把他夺回来。他还不知道要怎么做这件事，但他确信他触碰到Carl的那一刻，眼里的冰雪碎片会消融，所有的事情都会被修正，Carl会重新意识到的，是的，Carl会重新意识到的。</p><p>Pete跌跌撞撞地向Carl新家的方向走去，Carl搬家之后，邀请过他很多次，他还一次都没有去过，不过，地址他是记得的。</p><p>他上了公寓楼，咣咣砸了几下门，没有任何反应，他于是更加疯狂地砸门，直到木屑和门轴开始在他的脚下扭曲尖叫。这是辛苦和漫长的工作，但他最终还是完成了，那扇可怜的门摇摇晃晃地倒下，Pete像胜利者一样大步踏进门。</p><p>Pete环顾客厅，他忽然意识到，自己记错了，Carl去日本了，Carl并不在这里。</p><p> </p><p>怠惰</p><p>Pete眯着眼睛，在加莱的沙滩上，一切都过得很慢。什么事也不用急，他心底里快乐的小人伸了个懒腰。Pete伸手去够遮阳伞椅子下的鸦片烟斗。</p><p>“跟我呆在一起。别走。”他认识六七天的法国女友在他旁边请求道。Pete笑起来，拿着烟斗亲吻她，欣赏她嘴角和下巴的美丽弧线，自己用并不标准的法语说着“哦亲爱的，我不会走。”。</p><p>按计划表来说，这个时间点的他应该在地球的另一边，应该在纽约的录音室里，跟Carl一起录专辑。</p><p>计划表见鬼去吧。</p><p>Pete的手机又响了起来。Pete把手机推到一边，报复性地转头去吻身边的女孩，他的吻富有占有欲，女人的手在他的后脑勺上温柔地轻抚，Pete尝到她嘴里的气味，有一点早晨喝的香槟酒的气味，她喷了淡淡的橘味香水，Pete把自己想象成一艘船，在好时光里无尽地飘荡。</p><p>Pete想起早些时候，在录音室里，Carl跟Mick Jones的争吵。Carl说：“Pete必须跟我呆在一起足够长时间，这才是关键。不然我们写不出歌来的。”。Mick则说：“他现在做不了这个，Carl，你强留他也没有用。他太紧张了，几乎把自己撕碎，你让他度假去吧。”</p><p>他们争吵的时候，这一切的始作俑者Pete就在旁边看着，就好像漠不关心，就好像事不关己。似乎所有人都认为他们有权定夺Pete未来的计划、时间表和命运，唯独Pete自己说了不算数。争执的结果是Carl勉强让步，同意Pete去度假一周，但到期必须返回继续合作录音，但心里，Pete知道Mick是对的。</p><p>倒不是说他自己写歌就能更有灵感……Pete结束了这个吻，把自己的脸埋在热热的沙子里。他只是没法想象跟Carl一起写歌这件事，一旦去想，就像荆棘刺破皮肤。他去度假，去写Babyshambles的歌，都会让他感到放松，而有时候他只是太累了。Pete为自己辩白，也许休息一段时间就会好的。也许休息一段时间回去，重新看到Carl那张脸，就不会让他同时想要亲吻和在那张脸上迎面揍上一拳。</p><p>而且，他也永远没办法跟Carl说清楚：“我害怕跟你一起写歌……”，Carl不会理解的。Carl只会觉得是有其它东西拖住了他，情人，毒品，法国的诗人集会。或者是Pete自己天性里坏的一面的展露。Carl宁愿这样去想。</p><p>难道他不是被这些东西拖住了吗？Pete自问。再一次放弃了思考。这些事想不清楚的。他重新在沙滩上躺平，让女友被晒得暖暖的头发滑过自己的手指，他不愿去想了。</p><p> </p><p>贪婪</p><p>Pete欣赏着Carl脸上的表情，Carl的怒火十分迷人，尤其是，在读了一篇错误百出的报道之后展现出的愤怒，太迷人了。</p><p>“他们说某个混蛋写了libs所有的歌，他们没有在我的姓上加上那个音标符号，他们花了一半的空间报道你上周对太阳报说过的蠢话——”Carl气得把报刊砸到房间的另一头，砸到墙上滑落下来，“他妈的这群蠢猪——”</p><p>Pete睁大了眼睛，倘若他再年长十岁，他随随便便就能想出四五句话来安慰Carl，像是“哦我敢肯定在混蛋这件事上我俩最多是五五开”之类的，但现在，他不行，他主要是不想。</p><p>“如果你上周愿意留下来跟我一起写歌，而不是去巴黎和女友度假，我就不必单独交一张全是我自己的歌的demo碟过去了。”Pete认为是时候趁热打铁，“面对事实吧，Carl，我一个人写的歌都够填满我们的二专了。所以报纸有时候也没说错，你该反思一下。”</p><p>“那些！你把那些玩意儿叫做libs的歌吗？那些哼哼唧唧的破民谣？”Carl把另一本杂志扔到对面的墙上，维护着自己的尊严，“那些根本不能算数！”</p><p>“它们是好歌，你聋了吗？Biggles？”Pete很受伤。</p><p>“不会比赞同那些聋子乐评人的你更聋。”Carl反击。Pete于是试图指出，Carl只是嫉妒乐评人称赞了自己，Pete希望Carl能面对一下现实。</p><p>这场争吵最终以Carl把Pete扔到房间的另一面墙上结束。Pete摔倒下来，手撑着地扭伤了，他疼得倒抽凉气，抬头刚好看见Carl仍然愤怒的表情，扭曲，憎恶，贪婪，毫无美丽可言。</p><p>Pete想他是多么厌恶这样的Carl。</p><p>而且Pete想逃离，越远越好。Pete骂骂咧咧地低着头，从僵在原地的Carl身边走过去，出了房间门，刻意把房间门关得特别响。Pete抚摸着自己酸痛的手腕，慢慢往外走去。他真希望自己能永远把Carl抛在身后，他们是镜面，他知道，Carl眼中所看见的，也是类似的脸。</p><p> </p><p>暴食</p><p>“慢点，吃大胃王挑战被噎死大概是仅次于被鸡骨头划破喉咙的蠢法。”Carl对他说，坐在他对面在风里企图点亮香烟。Pete嗤笑，继续低头叉起一块香肠。</p><p>他俩出门的时候没带什么钱，进了家路边早餐店，结果发现纽约的早餐店可真比英国贵上太多。</p><p>还好这里跟英国许多店一样有大胃王挑战赛。</p><p>Carl吃不了太多，但Pete可以，这事儿说起来他们早在Carl满伦敦剧院打工的时候就发现了，他俩那时候一贫如洗，Pete接Carl半夜从剧院回家，Pete喊饿。Carl双手揣在空空的口袋里，路过矮墙的时候忽然悄无声息地就翻了进去，从蛋糕店仓库敞开准备运货的冷冻柜里偷甜点。</p><p>“柠檬蛋糕太便宜了，下次搞点贵的。”Pete一边吃一边恬不知耻地评价。</p><p>“有的吃就不错了，我可是冒好大风险。”惯犯Carl老生常谈地强调，“说不定明天就变成冉阿让了，在监狱里要蹲三年。”</p><p>Pete想象了一下Carl穿囚服的样子，不知道为什么，那样感觉会很有吸引力。</p><p>“2——4——6——0——1——”Carl开始用音乐剧的调调唱，一半是诗朗诵。</p><p>他们并没有穷到要不偷面包就会饿死。他们只是馋了，加上恶习难改。Pete把柠檬蛋糕大半吞下去，只把一个蛋糕角儿依依不舍地留给Carl，Carl低头从他手上吃蛋糕，舔了舔剩余的糖霜，舌头难免碰到他的手指。</p><p>Pete一直就这么爱吃，pigman的绰号本来说定是给两个人合用，但谁更适合，显而易见。Pete快乐地把两个大胃王的小番茄塞进嘴里，嚼得满嘴汁水。</p><p>Carl自己付了钱的那份早吃完了，现在只是漫不经心地看着他吃。Carl放空的时候看人很温柔，眼帘软趴趴的，眨了几下，低头数着Pete盘子里剩余的东西。</p><p>Pete大吃大嚼。</p><p>“喏。”Carl扯了点纸巾伸到他面前，要他擦擦下巴上的番茄汁。可Pete没有时间，含着食物嘟囔，Carl发出嫌弃的怪声，无奈地自己伸手，在Pete忙忙碌碌的时候替他把下巴擦好。</p><p> </p><p>色欲</p><p>关于色欲，Pete有很多故事可以说，毕竟他们的乐队名就叫Libertines，就来自于那本小说《浪子的色欲》，这事他开始得很晚，但很快经验丰富，知道怎么欢度夜晚。而且，得了吧，这是网络时代了，用雅虎一搜你就能看到人们分享他们真实或虚构的性经历，要多少有多少……所有人的故事都大同小异。</p><p>所以Pete的经历也没有那么不同。</p><p>2004年的初春，把Carl推进巡演大巴更衣室的时候他心急火燎，把Carl在跳水的时候就扯得乱七八糟的衣服更加粗暴地撕扯下来，Carl微笑着望着他，眼神追逐着他的眼睛，非常顺从地把头靠到墙上，把一只腿抬起来，缠在他身后，他们没来得及用润滑剂，也没去拿安全套，而Pete匆忙顶进Carl身体的时候，Carl只是微微叫了一声，把手环上他的脖子。</p><p>“我要走半年呢……”Pete嘟嘟囔囔，埋在Carl体内饥渴地探索着对方的身体，他的大手在Carl大腿和臀部来回摩挲。他一直认为Carl很火辣，有时候他认为Carl对他也抱有同样的渴望，但他们其实很少做爱。因为他俩之间横亘着比爱更多的东西。</p><p>但今天不同。Pete能感受到Carl掐着他后颈的手指都刻意少了几分力道，Carl艰难地站着、单腿调整了一下姿势，把他更深地吞入。Pete知道这是为什么。</p><p>“我会等你回来的。”Carl热切地说，指的是Pete订下的去泰国半年的戒毒期。Carl的蓝色眼睛被水雾染湿，埋在他脖子旁边咧开了嘴，露出尖尖的虎牙。</p><p>“我假设这句‘等’不是性意味上的。”Pete笑着说，在Carl体内温柔地耸动，心里很明白自己离开第二天Carl就会爬上另一张床。Carl埋在Pete肩头咕哝了一句什么，连Pete也没听清。</p><p>“啊你这个婊子。”Pete非常温柔地凑在Carl耳边说，继续着动作，“真想把你永远锁在我身边……我爱你，Carl。”</p><p>“我也爱你，Pete。”Carl回答，抑制不住地喘息，破碎的呼吸，“在泰国好好戒毒？嗯？为了我。等你回来，我们的乐队就可以重新开始……我们的第二张专辑，我们……”</p><p>Carl像梦呓着孩子的名字一样念叨着他们专辑里将要发行的曲目。Pete听得恨不得化作流水，永远把他的兄弟，他的吉他英雄，他的爱人轻轻托起，轻轻包围……Pete捏着Carl的下巴，开始了一个绵长而温柔的亲吻。</p><p>“我等你回来。”Carl又说了一次。他们在温柔的黑暗里一起跌落。</p><p> </p><p>Of more than seven deadly sins... </p><p>“Carl，我求你了。”Pete在自己的牛仔裤上蹭着泪水，他缩成一团，左手捏着手机，靠在巴黎破旧小路的墙旁，他的声音抖得不像他了，“Carl，我很少……但求求你了，再给我一次机会……”</p><p>“你不能来伦敦，真的不能。”Carl说，重复着他们过去一个小时的电话长途里说过无数遍的话，“对你没有好处，对乐队的任何人也没有好处。在所有那些事发生之后。我曾经试图相信……但……Pete。Pete，结束了。让我们走各自的路吧。我没有在抱怨，你能理解吗？我们曾经有改变结局的机会，但我们都错过了，不止是你，我也错过了……如果我们能在纽约停止争吵，把二专录音正常写完，如果你没有去跟那些混蛋为伍，如果你没有逃出泰国的戒毒所，只戒了一周的毒就去寻找纯度最高的海洛因，也许会不一样的。但现在……真的，不行，Pete，不行的。”</p><p>Pete几乎用手把手机的铁壳捏碎。</p><p>“你是在把我踢出我自己创建的乐队。”Pete说。</p><p>“如果你要这么理解的话。”Carl说。</p><p>“我求你了。”Pete忽然又说，”Biggles，想想我，想想我们一起创造的所有那些东西。再一次机会……让我踏上欧洲之星列车，去英国，去跟你们一起继续巡演，我保证接下来会好好表现，我保证……求你了……我想要和你在一起，想要以浪子的名义表演，你不明白吗……“</p><p>Pete怀疑Carl是否知道，Pete自己在二十四年的人生里，从来没有这样求过一个人。</p><p>电话那头长久的沉默。</p><p>”真的不行。“Carl只是说。</p><p>Pete按了挂断键，把手机扬手扔到街上，一辆路过的轿车碾过了它，司机摇下车窗骂人。</p><p>如果单纯从小报头条的频率来看，Peter Doherty，从那通电话结束开始，就彻底疯了。</p><p> </p><p>救赎</p><p>2008年的一天。<br/>
收音机里那首歌正在广播。<br/>
Peter想要装作没有听到，但是Carl的声音在狭小的车内空间里是那么清晰，他没法抵挡，更没法忽视。嗓音像利剑一样刺穿他。他听到Carl在唱自己和他新乐队同伴的友谊，唱着艰难的长路，Peter从风机挡板下面摸出一盒橘子糖，塞了一颗到嘴里，发誓自己听完这首该死的歌一定换台。<br/>
在歌曲的最后Carl忽然压低了声音：<br/>
”…Of more than seven deadly sins, you lose your will, I may have hurt your mind."（犯下远比七宗罪更恶劣的罪行，你失去了你的意志，而我也许曾伤了你。）<br/>
Peter怔住，这是他这么久以来，从Carl的歌里听到的，最接近于道歉的东西。<br/>
Peter于是熄了火，停了车，把脸埋在手里。<br/>
我原谅你了。他轻而易举地想。我原谅你了，你回来吧。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>